Loving Gestures
by angel.angle
Summary: Kim has been crushing on Josh for a long time, not knowing he has been crushing on her, too. A new girl comes to Middleton earning Ron's trust after a fight between Kim and Ron. Love mix-ups occur, and at the end will you find out the final love-teams..
1. Chapter 1

[MIDDLETON HIGH]  
  
"K.P., wait up!!" Ron yelled, running after a very disappointed Kim. "I was just kidding about the nachos!" Kim turned around, sighed, and crossed her arms above her chest.  
  
Ron smiled nervously. "You said that those five big bowls of nachos that you and Rufus ate yesterday... were all charged to me?" Kim said in a very sarcastic tone. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and climbed up to his shoulder. He smiled at Kim and jumped off Ron's shoulder. He ran off somewhere, and in minutes he was no where in Kim and Ron's sight.  
  
"Rufus!!" Ron yelled. His eyes were beginning to be clouded by tears. He knelt down and cried. "RUFUS!!" he yelled. Everyone in the hall was not staring at him with confused looks. Some were whispering some negative remarks about him.  
  
"Ron..." Kim whispered with clenched teeth. She smiled at everyone and gave Ron a big nudge. "Everyone's looking at you... don't you know that this is embarrassing?" she whispered.  
  
"But my poor Rufus! He ran off!!" he whispered back in a sobbing tone. Moments later Rufus came back and climbed up Ron's shoulder. "Rufus!!" he yelled, holding Rufus tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again! Hey, what's that you're holding?" he asked, trying to grab what was on Rufus' little hand. Rufus avoided Ron and jumped up to his head. He offered the thing he was holding to Kim--it was a flower.  
  
Kim got what Rufus was trying to do; try to make her feel better after the very surprising joke Ron pulled up on her. Since she could see that Rufus exerted much effort to et that flower for her, she decided to play along. "Aww... Rufus, you shouldn't have!" Kim awed, picking up the purple-shaded flower. She held it close to her face and smelled it. A smile lit her face. "And it smells good, too. Thank you, Rufus. And as for you Ron..." she said, placing the flower behind her ear. Ron smiled nervously and began to shake. "I'll forgive you. As long as you don't kid me with that nacho prank again," she continued, gesturing for them to go.  
  
Ron followed Kim to the exit with a glittering smile. He held Kim's arm and smiled. "You mean it? You really mean it?" he said, trying to cutely annoy Kim.  
  
Kim smiled, and tried to break off from Ron. "Why, of course, Ron! What are best friends for?" she said, finally breaking off from Ron's tight grip. She spotted Josh, her crush, looking at her from his locker. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought. She looked back at him and smiled. He then gestured for her to come to him. She nodded, blushed, and thought of some way for them to be alone. "Uh... Ron?" she slowly said.  
  
"Yes, K.P.?" he asked, happily playing with Rufus.  
  
"Uhm," she muttered, looking around the hall for some kind of diversion. She spotted a print ad from a new nacho stand. She placed her hand inside her pocket and pulled out five dollars. "Uh... Hey look! A new nacho stand is opening up today!" she said, pointing to the print ad. She grabbed Ron's hand and gave him the money. "Here's five dollars. It's my treat 'coz... uhm... Rufus made me happy. Yeah, 'coz Rufus made me happy today." she said.  
  
Ron's and Rufus' faces were filled with joy. "Booya!! Did you hear that, Rufus?" he asked his naked buddy. "And do you see this?" he asked again. Rufus nodded. "This has Ultimate nacho with double extra creamy cheese on it. Not to mention extra nacho. Are you sure about this, Kimmy? This is too good to be true!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes, Ron, yes! And I believe the store is about to close in..." she replied, looking at the wall clock. It was already four-forty five in the afternoon. "...fifteen minutes?" she continued. Without another second to lose, Ron dashed out of the door. She could hear him yell 'Thanks Kim!' from afar. "You're welcome," she said, waving at her friend.  
  
"Hey," Josh said, tapping Kim on the shoulder. Kim turned around, smiled and blushed. "How's it going, Kim?" he asked.  
  
Kim took a few paces back, ending up on the wall. She twirled her hair and couldn't stop blushing. Josh went closer to her and placed his right hand on the wall. "Hehe... I'm doing, uhm... great. Yeah, that's right... great." she slowly replied, feeling Josh's hand on her face.  
  
"You doing something tomorrow night?" he asked, touching her hair. Kim was blushing her reddest, trying hard not to make him notice. She gestured a 'no'; Josh smiled. "It's a date then," he said, lightly pressing his lips on hers. He then removed his right hand started to walk away. "Pick you up around seven," he said, waving his hand.  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow!" Kim replied, touching her lips. "Bye..."  
  
She was totally flushed. The love of her life, the cutest boy in Middleton High, asked her out on the date! She pinched her cheek--it did hurt. "This is for real, I can't believe it!" she whispered. From out of the blue, Wade called. She pulled out the gadget from her pocket. "What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked, trying to be serious. Wade just smiled. "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked.  
  
"I saw what happened," he said. Kim blushed, and Wade began to laugh. "He asked you out on a date! You must be the luckiest girl in Middleton." he teased.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! It's... it's just a date!" Kim said, trying to hide her feelings. She then hung up on Wade, and walked her way home. She giggled. "...just a date with the cutest boy in school!" she happily whispered. 


	2. Chapter 2

[MIDDLETON HIGH GATEWAY]  
  
It had appeared to her as a dream to be dating Josh, and it seemed that her dream came true. She was already in the classroom, last period, and only minutes away 'til dismissal. She had started a countdown, and it went..."Three, two, one..." Kim whispered, leaping with joy as she dashed out the room with Ron. "Alright! Today's the big day!!" Kim yelled, practically stretching her arms up.  
  
"Uh... what's going on, K.P.?" Ron asked, twiddling his fingers. There was only one word Ron dreaded to hear, but alas, those where the words that came out.  
  
"Josh Mankey asked me out on a date..!" she whispered. She visualized how their date would turn out-movies, fast-food, and a very romantic recreational venue scene. She told Ron how excited she was, forgetting that her 'big day' was also Ron's birthday. She could already see a frown form on Ron's face, as well as Rufus'. "Hey Ron... aren't you happy for me?" she slowly asked, gesturing her puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Ron looked at her, then back to the floor. "Yeah, I'm happy for you... But don't you think you'd be doing something else, or... be with someone else..?" he asked, patting Rufus on the head. Kim could predict what was on Ron's mind; he didn't want her to go with Josh because he's nothing but a pretty face. Unfortunately, Kim was wrong. Ron could never think like that of anyone.  
  
"Well, sorry if he's just a pretty face, Ron. Gee, you're really happy for me, huh?" she said, angrily marching towards the school gate. She left Ron confused. Ron wanted to call out her name, but he knew she wouldn't want to talk with him. He sadly left for home, leaving a trail of tears behind.  
  
[RON'S HOME]  
  
"Ron, thank goodness you're back," Ron's mom said, putting on her fur coat. "Look, the home-owner's are setting up an emergency meeting about some stray cat messing up the Heathers' lawn garbage can and stuff. This is Melanie, the Heathers' only daughter. She's transferring to Middleton soon, so go make friends with her or something. Ciao," she said, closing the door leaving Ron and the new girl alone.  
  
Melanie was a girl with long, brown hair always braided up. Loose hair brushed down the sides of her face, and by the looks of her body Ron could tell she was a sporty gal. He scratched the back of his head, feeling shyness overcome him. "Uhm... hi, I guess." Ron said, reaching out his hand to shake.  
  
"Hi," Melanie shyly replied, grabbing Ron's hand and shaking it. She smiled, Ron smiled, at an instant they became friends.  
  
Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and, as usual, climbed up to Ron's shoulder. "This is Rufus, my pet. He's a naked mole rat." Ron introduced. "And by the way I'm Ron Stoppable," he continued.  
  
"My name's Melanie Heather. I've heard from your mom that it's your birthday today, so I brought you this," she said, handing Ron a nicely- wrapped box. He slowly took it from Melanie and opened it. To him it was glowing. A heavenly sight, for him it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.  
  
"Bueno Nacho's Nacho explosion... Kimmy used to buy this for my birthday," he said. Shocked by his own words; his smile turned into an obvious frown. He remembered how coldly Kim told him the most confusing words he had ever heard. Up until that night the words were still echoing through his skull, 'Well, sorry if he's just a pretty face, Ron. Gee, you're really happy for me, huh?' he could feel a tear run down his cheek.  
  
"Are you alright, Ron?" Melanie asked. She pulled out her powder-blue hanky and wiped Ron's tear off his face. Ron smiled, and offered Melanie a seat in their living room. They sat of adjacent couches. Ron was still frowning, and Melanie couldn't help but notice. "Is there something wrong?" she asked with utmost concern. Ron, once again, smiled at Melanie's statement.  
  
"Gee... it's awfully nice of you to be that concerned about me," he said. He clasped his hands, and was preparing to explain. "You see... it's my birthday today. You already know that. Every night on Kimmy and mine's birthdays we go to our old tree house at our hiding place and eat Bueno Nacho's Nacho Explosion together. It was our improvised birthday cake..." he explained. Melanie leaned forward, eager to hear every detail. "Today she told me that she has a date with Josh Mankey, and it well... it broke my useless heart. She's putting him before me. Come to think of it... who wouldn't..?" he said.  
  
"Josh Mankey?!" Melanie asked. Hey eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. "So... Middleton's where he transferred..." she whispered.  
  
"You know Josh?" Ron asked. Melanie gestured a 'no,' leaving Ron suspiciously eyeing her. "Well... as I way saying, I tried to make her not go to her date, but she said that she was sorry for Josh just being a pretty face. It doesn't make any sense..." he said, staring at his palm.  
  
Melanie stood up and sat beside Ron, patting his back. "I know... how it feels," Melanie said, trying to hold back her tears. Good thing Ron didn't notice, being pre-occupied by himself and all. "I think I know how to fix this, and I know it'll work like a charm," she said, smiling.  
  
[KIM'S HOUSE]  
  
"I can't believe Ron was thinking something like that about Josh!" she said, braiding her hair. Some loose hair draped down her face. "Arrgh! I knew I shouldn't have the barber layer my hair! I look like I've just won the world's biggest sack race!" she yelled.  
  
"Kimmy, someone's here to see you!" Kim's mother yelled, accompanied by a couple of knocks from her door.  
  
Kim felt excitement rush up her veins. "Coming, mom!" she yelled back, slowly emerging from her room. She could already see him by the door, looking ever so handsome. 'He always looks handsome!' Kim thought, making her way to the door. She faced Josh, gathered up all her courage, and finally burst out, "Hi Josh."  
  
"Hey Kim, you ready?" Josh asked, holding Kim's hand and escorting her out of the house. Kim nodded. Josh took an awkward look at Kim's look.  
  
Kim took quick notice and reacted immediately. "What is it? Do I look horrid with this hair? I never should've had my hair layered..." she said. Josh placed her fingers on Kim's lips.  
  
"Chill, Kim. Your look just... reminded me of someone I knew," he said, guiding Kim to the front seat of his car. He closed the door, and took a few seconds to think and reminisce. "Melanie... wonder how she's doing..." 


	3. Chapter 3

[RON'S HOUSE]  
  
"It'll work like a charm, huh," Ron said, still eyeing Melanie suspiciously, who was now seated beside him. "Hmm... so what is the plan? Spill!!" Ron yelled, followed by Rufus who cutely said the same. Melanie picked up the nachos he got for Ron.  
  
"We'll be using this," she said. Rufus jumped off Ron's shoulder and grabbed the box of nachos. "Uh-uh!" he disapproved.  
  
Ron forcefully pulled the box from Rufus. Rufus began to cry. "Aww... don't cry, Rufus. I'll buy you a new one tomorrow." Ron said, patting Rufus on the head. He eventually stopped crying and went back to Ron's shoulder. "So... what's the plan?"  
  
"Simple," she said, tossing her level-braided hair to her back. "Wait, before that... what's the closest movie house from Kim's house?" she asked, walking around the living room.  
  
Ron held his chin and thought. "Movie house..." he whispered. Rufus pulled Ron's ear a few times. "What is it, Rufus?" he asked. Rufus jumped down to the floor and pulled out a newspaper from under the table. He pointed to the headline of the front page. "'Cinematic: Soaring like an eagle'... Cinematic! That's it!! Melanie, it's Cinematic!" Ron yelled.  
  
Melanie marched back towards Ron carrying his cap. "Good. Wear this," she said, wearing the cap on Ron's head. "Alright, we're almost set! All you have to do is wait for Kimmy to go to the bathroom, run after her, and give her the nachos. It's up to you if you want to wait for her reaction or just leave," she explained, pacing towards the door. "C'mon, I'll just grab my jacket at home."  
  
Ron marched towards the door, trying to catch up to Melanie's pace. "Hey, how come I have to wear this cap? It's just a movie house!" he said, dashing towards Melanie, who was unlocking their front door.  
  
"It's for disguise! Now wait here... I'll go get my jacket," she said, entering her house.  
  
[MELANIE'S HOUSE]  
  
Their new house was well-furnished. The rooms were clean, the furniture was beautiful furnished; everything was just like in her old house. She and her father once lived in San Francisco, along with her male pet guinea pig named Gerbil. He was always free to roam Melanie's room, and their friendship as pet and owner are almost comparable to Ron's and Rufus'.  
  
She entered her room and heard a squeaking sensation beneath her. She looked down, and it was Gerbil, trying to get Melanie's attention. "Ooh... hi Gerbil! Come! Come up here," she said, tapping her shoulder. Gerbil quickly climbed up her shoulder and cuddled her. Melanie giggled and looked around her room fro her jacket.  
  
She looked in her closet, shelves, blankets and even her laundry basket. She sat down on her bed in disappointed, realizing one place of her room where she kept everything very important to her--under her bed. She peered inside and instantly found her jacket. She once again sat down on her bed and stared at her jacket. "Josh..." she muttered, holding the garment tightly. A few tears escaped her moss-green eyes. Gerbil sadly squeaked and rubbed his furry cheek against Melanie's. She smiled at him. "Gerbil, you'll have to stay here for a while, alright?" Melanie said, putting Gerbil on her bed. Gerbil attempted to climb up Melanie's shoulder again, but she stopped him from doing so. "I need you to guard my room... will you do that for me..?" she asked. The cute guinea pig happily nodded.  
  
"Melanie! C'mon, the show's about to start!" Ron yelled faintly from the front door.  
  
Melanie wiped her tears, wore the jacket, and ran towards the door. "Coming!!" she yelled.  
  
[MOVIE HOUSE]  
  
Melanie and Ron walked towards the ticket booth. "Three dollars per head, a dollar discount for couples," the lady said. Melanie quickly pulled Ron's arm and clung to it and smiled at the ticket lady. The lady eyed Melanie and Ron. "That'll be two dollars," she said, cutting two tickets from her long roll. Melanie pulled out the money from her pocket, handed it to the lady, grabbed the tickets and ran inside the movie house holding Ron's wrist. She let go by the time they were inside.  
  
"You're good..!" Ron whispered. Melanie smiled and took a few paces forward, bumping the movie house guard.  
  
The guard lit Melanie's face with his flashlight. "Tickets," he sarcastically demanded. Melanie handed the tickets to the guard, grabbed his flashlight and turned it off. "Would you cut that out?!" she yelled. Then she handed the flashlight back to the guard, rubbing her temples.  
  
Ron tapped Melanie's shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked. Rufus jumped from Ron's shoulder to Melanie's and rubbed her temples for her.  
  
Melanie smiled. "Thanks Rufus. It's just that when my eyes come to direct contact to any form of light, I get a migraine..." she said. Rufus then jumped back to Ron's shoulder. "Before anything, do you have the package?" she asked.  
  
Ron pulled out the box from his cap. "Affirmative," he bolted.  
  
"Great! Now look for Kimmy and... Josh," she said. Ron saluted and looked around. In any shape, way or form, he can always determine if it's Kim or not. After a few seconds, he found the two.  
  
"There, on the third row in the left division..!" he whispered.  
  
Melanie grabbed Ron's hand and sat on the fourth row to the right division. "Alright, here's the plan. When she goes out, count to three then follow her. Try not to be suspicious though," she whispered. Ron nodded. They watched a bit of the movie. "No wonder there was a discount for couples... this movie's a smoochy one!" she said. Melanie felt her migraine getting worse. "Ron, I have to go out to catch some air a bit... my migraine's killing me. Just focus on Kimmy for a while..." she said, walking out of the movie house.  
  
"Aww... they're so sweet..." Kim said. Josh turned to her and smiled. He moved closer to her and cleared his throat. Kim blushed, and wanted so badly to squeal, so... "Josh, can I go and get some air for just a little while?" she asked, gesturing her famous puppy dog eyes.  
  
Josh laughed. "Of course. I'll be waiting here, alright?" he said. Just before Kim got up, he removed his jacket and wore it around Kim and wore his cap. Kim smiled and decently but excitedly went out of the movie house.  
  
Ron took quick notice. "Package; check. Naked mole rat; check. Operation Kim Possible, commencing in three... two... one..." Ron said, practically jumping off his seat. He decently walked after Kim. By the time he was at the exit, Melanie came back. "You ok?" he asked. Melanie nodded and instructed Ron to do what he had to do.  
  
[OUTSIDE THE MOVIE HOUSE]  
  
"K.P.!" Ron yelled. Kim turned around and saw Ron. She rolled her eyes and grunted, walking faster.  
  
"What do you want, Ron?" she angrily said, still walking. "Don't you know that I really don't want to talk to you right now?" she asked in her furious tone.  
  
Ron stopped and sobbed. "Please K.P., just... hear me out," he said. Kim stopped and turned around to face Ron. She actually felt guilty for making Ron sad. She went closer to Ron and looked at him.  
  
She placed her hands on her back. "What... is it?" she asked in a concerned tone.  
  
Ron pulled out the nachos and handed it to Kim. "I just... wanted to give you this," he sadly said.  
  
Kim took to box and read the cover. "Bueno Nacho Ultimate Nacho..." she whispered. Suddenly, she remembered what day it was and what they used to do on that day. Her unemotional feeling turned into a mix of guilt and sadness. "Ron, I'm so sorry," she said, wrapping her arms around Ron. "Really, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have thought of you like that..." she whispered.  
  
Ron placed his hands on Kim's back. He couldn't help breaking into a cry. "Kimmy..." he cried. Kim patted Ron's back. After that, she held him on the shoulders and wiped his tears. She smiled explained to Ron what she thought Ron was thinking earlier.  
  
[INSIDE MOVIE HOUSE]  
  
"Where did Ron and I sit again..?" Melanie said, rubbing her temples. She was still suffering from her migraine, and the 'fresh air' did no good. She tried to remember what chair they were seated at, so she looked around for a guy with a cap. She totally forgot that Ron was outside! She spotted a guy wearing a cap. "Oh... the third row to the left," she whispered. She sat down not beside Ron, but beside Josh!  
  
Josh looked at the person he assumed that was 'Kim.' 'Hair in a braid, a jacket on... this is definitely Kim,' Josh thought. He moved closer to the person beside him and placed his arm around her.  
  
Melanie, assuming that the person beside her is Ron, slapped his hand. "Ron, what're you doing?!" she yelled. By the time she faced the person beside her, she was totally shocked, and so was Josh.  
  
"Annie?" he asked.  
  
"Josh..?" she asked back. She then broke out into a cry and leaped off her seat, running towards the exit.  
  
"Annie, wait!" Josh yelled, running after Melanie.  
  
[NOW OUTSIDE AGAIN]  
  
Melanie dashed off into the street headed home. "Annie..." Josh said, seeing Melanie run off. He was standing just beside Ron and Kim when he got out.  
  
"Josh, who was that?" Kim asked in a very confused tone. "And why does she have a get-up just like mine?" she continued.  
  
"Melanie, and coincidence," Ron answered.  
  
"How'd you know her?" Josh asked. His eyes were telling Ron that he really needed to know. "Please, tell me." Josh begged.  
  
Kim was totally confused. She sighed. "Come on, let's go to my house and talk about this 'Melanie' issue," Kim said. The two approved and hopped into the car. The three drove off to Kim's house, all of them tired and all of them confused. 


	4. Chapter 4

[KIM'S HOUSE]  
  
Kim slowly picked up the three cups of hot cocoa she made from the kitchen. "Who could that Melanie possibly be?" she asked herself. She shrugged onto Josh's jacket, took a deep breath, and proceeded to the living room where Josh and Ron were. She faked a smile and sat down beside Ron. She gave a cup to Ron and placed another in front of Josh. "So, uh... what's the sitch?" Kim asked.  
  
Josh stared into nothingness. Ron--a little bit annoyed--gently took the cup and gently shook it in front of Josh. "Hello? Earth to Josh. This is Ron Stop-a-able," he said. Josh still stared into thin air. Finally, Ron decided to go to drastic measures. He held Josh's shoulders and shook him, literally shaking him out of his unlikeliness. Josh came to his senses.  
  
"Sorry. What were you saying Kim?" Josh asked. Ron tapped his shoulder and gave him the cup. "Oh... thanks." he said.  
  
Ron crossed his arms and glared at Josh suspiciously. He cleared his throat. "Kim was saying that, what's up with that Melanie issue?" he asked.  
  
Josh took a sip from his cup and looked beneath him. Then he looked at Ron and Kim. Kim was still forcing a smile on her face, and Josh couldn't help but notice. "You sure you guys wanna know? It's a pretty long story," he eplained, lacing his cup on the table.  
  
"Uh, sure! No big," she said, removing Josh's jacket from her body. "But... let me just ask. Why is her get-up just like mine? I mean; the hair, the jacket and stuff," she continued, handing the jacket to Josh.  
  
"That get-up thing is just coincidence. She's been sporting that look since we were kids, and the jacket thing is another story," he explained. He took a deep breath as he was about to start the story. "We've known each other since kindergarten in San Francisco. My parents and her parents--well, not actually parents, her mother died in labor--were really good friends. Eventually Annie and I became best of friends,"  
  
"Excuse me; Annie?" Kim asked.  
  
"That's a nickname we made for her. Mine was Josh man," he replied. "As I was saying, we became best of friends. We've been in the same pre-school, mid-school and high school..."  
  
[FLASHBACK: WHEN JOSH AND MELANIE WERE AT MID-SCHOOL]  
  
"That coach should be sued!" Josh yelled, supporting Melanie who was limping and badly bruised. "Imagine; letting you play football, soccer, running, swimming and basketball in the same day? That's obviously teenage abuse!" he yelled, walking his and her way home.  
  
Melanie sighed. "It's not abuse unless I do it with my own will, and I did, so please don't blame coach Hallidon," she asked, tripping on the sidewalk. Josh quickly caught her and decided to carry her piggy-back.  
  
"But you're all bruised, not to mention another sprained ankle? Isn't that the fourth time this week?" he said, grabbing Melanie's right hand. Melanie squealed and held her hand back. Josh stopped. "Please, don't tell me that's a broken wrist..." he said.  
  
Melanie rubbed her wrist section. "It... it is," she slowly said. She leaned her head on Josh's back and cried. "I'm sorry Josh man..." she weeped.  
  
Josh felt guilty. "No. I'm supposed to be the one sorry," he said. "I shouldn't be harsh around you. I mean, it's your choice right?" he asked. Melanie nodded. "Annie, I'm sorry. Whatever you do, I'm right behind you... remember that. Best buddies for life?" he asked, turning to Melanie.  
  
Melanie suddenly opened her lips and kissed Josh. "Yeah..." she mumbled.  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
"By the time we were at her front door I asked her to be my girlfriend, offering my jersey jacket to her. I had another one at home. Basically, it served just like a ring. She said yes, and we were very happy about it. Nobody else knew we were hooked," he said. He leaned on the couch. "Suddenly one day a fight broke out between her father and my parents. Annie's father told her that I was seeing someone else, which persuaded her to move to Vegas with him. I eventually made my parents move to Vegas, too; but weeks after we arrived I found out that they didn't really move to Vegas, they just moved to a new village in San Francisco. Then my parents decided to move here at Middleton, and you guys know from there," he said.  
  
Kim held her chin and thought. "So... both of you are still hooked after all this time?" Kim asked, picking up her cup from the table.  
  
"Since we didn't break up, I guess we're still hooked," Josh said, lowering his head. "All I want to do is talk to her, make her understand that she's my only one my whole life..." he mumbled.  
  
"Hey hey hey, let me get this straight..." Kim bolted. "If she's your one and only all this time, why were you asking me out and stuff?" she asked, eagerly observing Josh's every move.  
  
Josh smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Don't hit me because of this, but..." he said, chuckling a bit. "See, you look like her. I mean; the hair, the attitude, the physique... the only differences are the hair and eye color and other minor stuff. You reminded me of her," he continued. "I'm sorry, Kim." he apologized, stretching out his hand to shake.  
  
Kim forced back her tears, shaking Josh's hand. "I... understand." she said.  
  
Josh smiled once again, letting go of Kim's hand. "Hey Ron," he said, glancing over at Ron who was playfully drinking his cocoa with Rufus. "Melanie's enrolled at Middleton High, right?" he asked.  
  
"Uhuh," Ron replied, wiping the cocoa from his lips. "Howd'you know?" he asked back.  
  
Josh smiled as he walked towards the door backwards. "It's the only decent high school at Middleton," he answered. He smiled at Kim and Ron as he slowly opened he door. "Remember me today; tomorrow I'm a new man." he said, as he walked out the door.  
  
Kim waved lightly as a tear escaped her eye. Ron cheerfully tapped Kim's shoulder, showing her the box of Nachos. Kim was immediately reminded about Ron's birthday, and they went on to their tree house.  
  
[IN TREE HOUSE]  
  
"Alright Ron, make a wish," Kim said, lighting a small candle on top of the box. Ron closed his eyes and smiled, and then blowed the candle afterwards. Kim and Rufus cheered. "Hooray! Happy birthday, Ron!" Kim cheered. She hugged Ron and gave his a quick kiss on the cheek. "So, what did you wish for?" she asked.  
  
Ron blushed. "If I tell, it won't come true..." Ron said.  
  
Kim smiled and covered her mouth. "Oh! Right; sorry," she said, putting one leg on the treehouse ladder. "Well, let's celebrate more tomorrow. It's been a busy night," she said, slowly climbing down the tree house.  
  
Ron smiled. "I wished that..." Ron whispered, staring at the beautiful stars. "...i'd be with you forever." he continued.  
  
"Ron, c'mon!" Kim yelled from below.  
  
Ron quickly came to his senses and answered back, "Coming, K.P.!" Kim and Ron walked back home; their minds filled with so much emotion. They may have gone through very shocking events that same night, but there is surely two emotions spared throughout the evening... love and care. 


End file.
